<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night encounter by SableXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779156">A night encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableXD/pseuds/SableXD'>SableXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GYEE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Deepthroating, Kinky, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pecjob, Power Bottom, Pre-Relationship, Sweat, Throatpussy, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableXD/pseuds/SableXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a night after a intense practice and teaching, Lan is relaxing himself drinking as he appreciates the stars, but then he felt a “mysterious” presence behind him, when he turns back, he saw a mysterious man in black garments, but instead be surprised, Lan smiled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan (Gyee)/Rudolf (Gyee)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A night encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi SableXD here again.<br/>Firstly, I hope that you are fine and that 2021 didn't hit you hard in any way.<br/>Secondly, this time i tried to do another fanfic about gyee with Rudolf and Lan. The reason, basically i get Rudolph recently and i want to celebrates xD. I selected Lan due in Rudolph's story and views, Lan was very interested on him.<br/>I hope that you enjoy it, and like always if you have an opinion/feedback, you can leave them on the comment box.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- “And that is all for today, nice work everyone!” – Said Lan as he claps.</em>
</p>
<p>At dusk on Lan’s dojo, Lan was finishing his daily swordsmanship’s class, with a combat session between the students. It consists in fights 1 vs 1, one at time, while Lan supervises. The quantity of combats was related to the students that were on class, but usually. It goes to 15 to 20 fights by class.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I will see you on Monday, remember all the feedback that I gave you and try to do it on weekend, apart from that. Enjoy your weekend!” – Said Lan as he smiles on his students as they leave.</em>
</p>
<p>But then, Lan notices that one of his students, one of 20 years old, didn’t leave. It was night already and they were alone; Lan was going to ask what happen, but then the student talks.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Ma-master Lan! I want to ask you something!”- Said the student as he was red like a tomato.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Hm? And what it is?”- Lan asked surprised.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Y-you’re single, r-right?”- The student asked nervous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Yes”- Answered Lan as he begins to understand what is happening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Ok… here I go. MASTER LAN I LOVE YOU! W-would you go to a date with me?!”- Exclaimed the student with all his might as he gazes determined to Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>Lan has a serious face when he heard his student’s statement. The student was nervous as hell, but he couldn’t keep his feelings anymore. If he is rejected or, in the worst case, exile from Lan’s dojo, its fine for him. He just wants his master knows his feelings.</p>
<p>But to his surprise, Lan smirks, then he looks on his eyes and speaks.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “To think, that when you first came here, you couldn’t even fight because you were afraid to get hurt, and now you are here, doing this statement. Knowing that you could get easily hurt, more than in any fight that you had until now… you have really grown up, didn’t you?”- Said Lan as he smiles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “S-so, that is a yes?!”- Said the student excited.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “… I really appreciate your courage and guts, but I’m sorry. I can’t.”- Said Lan seriously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “B-but you said that you were single! What’s the problem!?” – Said the student sadly and somewhat mad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “It’s true that I’m single… but, who said that I want a mate?” – Said Lan as he crosses his big arms around his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>After that, the student tries to convince Lan, but it was on vain. Lan observes how the student was shaking in frustration, but then he lifts his face and with a determined smile, he thanks him for listening his feelings, then he bowed and says that he is going to leave. Lan just stands there, he felt pity for him, but didn’t try to show it, doing that will only hurt that student’s courage. Before he leaves, the student asks one last thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Master…you said that you don’t want a mate… but it isn’t the case, right? You already have someone on your heart. I’m wrong?” – The student asked, showing his back to Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “… Who knows?” – Answered Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>When the student heard that, he just goes away, leaving Lan alone.</p>
<p>Lan closes the Dojo and goes to his house that is beside. Once there, he begins to stretch, he was tired after a whole day of teaching, he goes to the bathroom to have a nice hot bath, before he enters, he left Sky Breaker resting on his pedestal.</p>
<p>He lets the water flow and the temperature rise. The most rises the temperature, the more garments Lan lets fall. Firstly, goes his shoulder pad on his left shoulder. Second, his belt on his hip. Then, Lan goes to the garments on his upper body: His haori that cover his wide back and shoulders and the yukata that covers his torso and arms. From his big pecs and toned eight packs abs, to his muscular forearms, big biceps, and thick triceps, all was revealed.</p>
<p>Then, he goes to the garments that cover his lower body: He takes off his shinguards, his tabis and socks, showing his musky feet, and end with his hakama and fundoshi. When he let fall his hakama, his powerful and meaty legs and buttocks were exposes.</p>
<p>People often says that Lan has a very nice bulky upper-body, even his students… If only they could see him now, they would definitively say that his upper-body is toned in contrast to his lower-body. Lan practices Kendo, he uses more his lower-body that his upper-body to do his techniques, he only has a muscular torso and arms, because it was a bonus from his training, but if you want to see the true gains of Lan’s training, then you should see and feel his legs. Only by touch them, you can feel that they were very dense and firms.</p>
<p>Now, Lan only has on his fundoshi, he removes it very carefully, it was wet and musky, even some sweat drops fall from it and his “sword” was unwrapped, from what it looks, just like his legs, the blade was very wide and thick. Despite his garments were technically in the same condition, Lan didn’t want to group the fundoshi with the rest, he thought that the smell could stuck on his robes, so he put it on other side.</p>
<p>Finally, Lan is full naked and ready to take his bath, he dove his right foot on the hot bathtub. In that moment, a pleasure feeling travels around his body and Lan sighs loudly, then he introduces his other foot. Little by little, he covers his body with the water, and that pleasure feeling wraps him more and more, and just like that, he was submerged on the bathtub and stay there for a while.</p>
<p>After cleaning himself, Lan begins to get out of the bathtub, it was a nice bath, the hot water flows through his stiff muscles, relaxing all his body. He felt how all his stress and tiredness just flow with the water, letting go his body. When he is completely out, despite being a wet mess, the water defined more Lan’s muscular body, it looks like those models that use oil to highlight their bodies. After he dries himself, Lan decides to go outside just with his towel on his hip, he would like to feel the night’s wind as he drinks, while he admires on the stars, and if he is lucky, he could enjoy more than that. Little he knows while he cleans himself, his fundoshi disappears.</p>
<p>Already outside, Lan was sitting on the wood floor, the breeze of the night, just like he thought, feels good and refreshing, it was chill but not enough to be a burden, and how Lan’s dojo was somewhat away from the main city, the stars look as bright as they can. Lan drinks his rice wine and let its coolness travel his throat, then he let out a long sigh. The night is very nice, but it could be perfect if only “he” were here drinking with him.</p>
<p>But just when he was going to lose himself on thoughts, he felt a presence on his side, Lan puts on guard and look around him, but he couldn’t see anything, maybe it could be an illusion from the night… but he was sure that he definitely felt something… Just in case, Lan decides to search “Sky breaker”, but just when he turns back to the door, he sees it, a figure covered in the shadows in front of the door, Lan could see it due a little but bright purple light that comes from it, but instead to be shocked, Lan smiles, because now he knows how that figure was.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “You know, you could j--!”- Said Lan as he was interrupted due his lips were sealed by other lips.</em>
</p>
<p>Lan lets the kiss going, as he expected the kiss felt light, it wasn’t heavy or intense, just light and fresh, like the rice wine. Due that, Lan is very addicted to it, he never gets tired form “his” kisses.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I guess that I would had to expected this… you always like to “ambush me” isn’t right, Rudolf? - Said Lan as he stops kissing the strange figure.</em>
</p>
<p>Both now, were below the moon’s light, allowing a full view of that mysterious figure, he has a black training jacket that show his powerful body, the jacket doesn’t have sleeves, but behind it, was some kind of black tights that covers his whole torso and finish on each elbow, but it still shows his big arms, even Lan could see a tattoo on the right arm of the figure.</p>
<p>On his legs, just like Lan, he has a hakama, but in the crotch he has a kind of loincloth. And finally, on his face, he has a mask that covers his mouth and lets his eyes and hair revealed. On his neck he has a black scarf. He is brown and have a scar on his left eye, that cause him to keep it shut, but his right eye was fine. Lan could see the mysterious purple light, that was no more, that the eye's color of that eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “You know I'll always take every opportunity to train when I see one, and what better chance than to fool the prodigy of the arcane kendo school” – Said Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>Lan smirk and try to push Rudolf to the floor, Rudolf tried to dodge it, but it was in vain, now both are on the floor, with Lan above Rudolf.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “And part of that training was kiss me?”- Lan asked as he smirks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “humph… obviously.”- Answered Rudolf as he too smirk.</em>
</p>
<p>Then they both kisses again, but this time Lan was intensive, he wants to taste all what he can. Lan dominates the kiss with his tongue, he didn’t let Rudolf pass his mouth, Rudolf tries to defeat Lan, but he just can’t, Lan was too skilled, he bites Rudolf´s lips, he plays with his tongue and he didn’t even try to breath at a good while!</p>
<p>Finally, Lan divides his lips from Rudolf's, and now both were breathing heavily, it’s really was a while since the last time that they kiss like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Dammit!... I really… need more training!”- Said Rudolf between gasps.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Jeje… don’t worry… about it!... Even if you train, I will never let you win… Doing that would means that I would let go that addictive flavor of yours.” – Said Lan too between gasps.</em>
</p>
<p>Rudolf gets shocked and begun to get red as a rose.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “But I could admit that this time, you were more eager… could it be, that finally the “impartial ninja” try to finally follows his deepest desires?” -  Said Lan as he laughs.</em>
</p>
<p>But instead answer, Rudolf stayed quiet, he even now looks a little sad. When Lan notices, he thought that he screws up, he stops laughing and gets them up until leaves them sat. Lan tries to apologize for what he said. He knows how much means to Rudolf his path of “Stealth Arcana”, and what he said, in a nutshell, means that he is departing from that path.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “It… it isn’t that.” – Said a quiet Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Then, what is?”- Asked Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “… I heard it.” – Answered Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “What do you mean by that?” – Lan asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I heard how someone tried to have your heart.” – Answered Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>In that moment, Lan understands what Rudolf means, Rudolf wasn’t here early, he was here since then, since the moment when that student declared to him, but then, how it is related to what he asked… or, no it can’t be, he and Rudolf have a more rival/fuck buddies relationship than a couple one… or that is what he always thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Did you... felt jealous due that?” – Lan asked surprised.</em>
</p>
<p>Rudolf flinched when he hears the question and again, he got red. Despite don’t say anything, that was enough for Lan… to think that Rudolf was jealous, he didn’t expect that, not from him. From what he could remember, Rudolf was always a person that was direct, he goes for what he wants, and he didn’t show any kind of clue that could show that he wants something more than just fuck each other, but now here they were.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “b-but I thought that we were just “fuck buddies”, isn’t it? It can’t be that you were eager because you thought that I was cheating you. I mean, I even rejected him” – Said Lan nervously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I never saw us like that!”- Shout a mad Rudolf, startled Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “S-sorry about that… it isn’t that you rejected him, to be more precise, is what you said after that… that you were single.” – Said a sad Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Wait, you see us like… a couple? But why did you think that? I don’t want to be mean, but we just fuck each other, no more no less.” – Said Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Wha- ok, that its true, but even like that, we do “things” that even I couldn’t do with others.”– Said Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>Before Lan could ask what exactly he means, Rudolf gets close to him and with his hand he guides Lan’s hand to his ass, where Lan felt a “rigid thing” on Rudolf’s asshole, makes him grunts a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Do you really think that I would let anyone put a goddamm butt plug on my asshole, and let it there until we saw again?” – Rudolf asked containing his lustful grunts.</em>
</p>
<p>Then, there was a long and awkward silence between them, Rudolf thought than maybe that wasn’t enough evidence, but before he could talk, Lan grasps his shoulder and put him backwards, Lan has both hands in Rudolf shoulders, and look on his eyes, and for what Rudolf knows, Lan is deadly serious right now, even a little angry.</p>
<p>
  <em>-“Rudolf… that is just a kink, that isn’t mean that we are a couple, maybe you couldn’t do it with anyone, but it’s still only a way to improve sex, both agreed to do it, because we search pleasure, not because we love each other… and to be fair, there was a time that I tried to date with you, but you said that sex was fine… Due that, I assumed that you saw us just like two guys searching pleasure, no more no less.” – Said a serious Lan, looking straight on Rudolf’s eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “That time, you said that we could try drink somewhere or just walks on Never Isle streets. I declined due I thought that it would heavily affect our life, I would have to be exposed and you couldn’t train as good as you do… I really thought that it was enough with sex… that I showed you my love every time that we did it and let myself on your mercy.” – Said Rudolf sadly.</em>
</p>
<p>The tension in the air was so heavy that it felt like a death-match, despite they just said their thoughts, both are waiting what the other has to say, the worst scenario would be that they wouldn’t seeing again, but at best… maybe they could establish a relationship.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Then… I guess have one thing to say.” – Said finally Rudolf, leaving a worried Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Lan… would you like to redo it? I mean be together this time?” – Rudolf asked nervously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Redo it?” – Said Lan slightly laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>Rudolf gets red on the spot by his shame, he tried to sound serious, but he isn’t good with words and now Lan was laughing on him. How can he just have declared like that, after Lan literally said that he sees them like fuck buddies! He wants to disappear and forget all of this… maybe it is best that way, but then.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Do you mean, you want to date with me? In other words, be my mate?” – Lan asked, as he smiles on a shy Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>Rudolf just sees him again, but he didn’t say anything, he was too ashamed to do it, so he nods and for Lan it was enough. Then, Lan was now the one that get close and kiss Rudolf again and lay both down.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “What if, we celebrate our official union, my loved one?” – Lan asked.</em>
</p>
<p>Then, Lan puts above Rudolf, and begin to take off his garments, there goes the jacket, the hakama and the loincloth, leaving Rudolf only with his black tights on his torso, his mask and his underwear, just like Lan’s, it was a fundoshi. Before continuing, Lan saw something white fall from Rudolf’s jacket, when he lifts it, he discovers that it was his own fundoshi.</p>
<p>Rudolf forgot it completely due all what happens, and just looks Lan nervously, but Lan chuckles a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “And here I was thinking in treat you lightly tonight, you know, to begin our relationship smoothly, but I forgot that you are a very kinky old man. Just like I couldn’t get enough of the flavor of your lips, you wouldn’t be satisfied if I just treat you lightly, isn’t it?” – Said Lan as he smirks naughty at the end.</em>
</p>
<p>Then, Lan takes off Rudolf mask and put his fundoshi instead, Rudolf twitches and grunts due the strong musk, his dick begins to rise and did a bulge on his fundoshi. With his free hand, Lan grasps it and begin to play with it, while he still presses his own fundoshi on Rudolf’s face. He slowly passes his thumb above it and massages the head, then he passes to jerking him off a little but hard, and finally he goes again to the head, but instead to only pass his thumb, he tries to introduce it into the urethra. Lan didn’t contain himself, because just like he expected, Rudolf was twitching and moaning in pleasure.</p>
<p>According to Rudolf himself, he didn’t even know this side of him, it just happened, and he like it, he was a little ashamed these things put him hard, but if he does it with Lan, it’s was alright. Lan isn’t sure about this, but maybe all this is due his training, “Stealth Arcana” demand that all sense of the user is on its peak, meaning that Rudolf has his sense very sharp, in other words, all kinks that include a sense, would cause a great pleasure on him.</p>
<p>Lan stops teasing Rudolf’s dick and pressing the fundoshi on his mouth, Rudolf’s gaze was very dizzy, and he was breathing heavily, but then he startled and shiver when he felt a wet thing pass on his nipple, it was Lan that just licks it.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Rudolf, it’s me or your pecs got more bigger, damm even your nipples are more swollen that I remember, not that I complain.” -Said Lan as he sucks Rudolf’s nipple.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I-I want to moan less… You always make me moan and grunt… when you touch my chest!... I thought, that if I trained my chest more… I would become immune! But I guess that I was wrong.” – Said Rudolf between moans and grunt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “That could explain your thick chest, but why the swollen nipples? I don’t think that they could get this big, due pec training… at least.” -Said Lan, as he bites hard one nipple.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he does that, Rudolf moan loudly, confirming Lan’s theory.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Jeje, you really thought, that pinches your nipples could make them less sensitives? I can't believe that you are older than me, but so naïve… but I have to said that it is a cute side of you.”   – Exclaimed Lan as he chuckles and pat Rudolf’s head.</em>
</p>
<p>Lan begins to squeeze and grasp Rudolf’s pecs. Sometimes, he pinches hard both nipples and rub them for a while, only to lift them and when they couldn’t go up, drops them. Rudolf could just twitch and shiver in pleasure, he tried to at least not moan, but fails. On it, Rudolf feels it on his abs, Lan’s dick was getting hard and like always, he was big.</p>
<p>
  <em>-“Damm, to be hard for this… I guess that I’m still young, I think that I got an idea. Do you know what is “PecJob”, Rudolf?” – Lan asked as he align his dick with Rudolf’s pecs.</em>
</p>
<p>Rudolf was going to ask, but he is interrupted when Lan presses his dick between his pecs and begin to move his hip. It feels strange at first, the friction, the pression and obviously the constant musk of Lan’s dick, but he begins to get used to it. Rudolf, already used to it, lift his head, and suck the head of Lan’s dick, Lan grunts when he felt it but that only make him thrust faster.</p>
<p>At first Rudolf only suck the head, but Lan begins to go deeper, until instead being a pecjob, now Rudolf was doing a blowjob, and by how it looks, he was being used like a throatpussy.</p>
<p>
  <em>-“FUUUUCKKK!” – Shout Lan as he cums inside Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>Rudolf feels how his mouth was filled, even he almost drops it, but he gulps as he could and didn’t lose any of the content, then Lan takes out his dick with a *pop* of Rudolf’s mouth. Rudolf has his mouth and pecs covered in pre-semen and saliva. He was breathing heavily, like he wants a big amount of air, but at the same times he looks eager, he wants more, and Lan obviously will give him more.</p>
<p>Lan makes Rudolf turns around and lift his ass to his face, where Lan sees in all his glory the butt-plug that Rudolf makes him touch not long ago, even with only rub it, Rudolf shivers. Lan smiles and begin to take it out slowly, Rudolf moans in the process, but he stays still as he could, until he heard a *pop* and with it a hollow feel in his hole.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I guess that this time, I won't have to prepared you. Perfect for this occasion. Okay, I guess that I would let you the rest, darling.” – Said Lan, as he begins to lay down while he smirks.</em>
</p>
<p>Now, Rudolf is on the top, he still was breathing hardly and even he is shivering, but in his eye, you could clearly see that his lust increase. The reason, apart from being a kinky old man, he is a power bottom, especially in anal sex, so nothing turn him more than being penetrated as he likes. Lan likes view Rudolf like that, this is when he shows his wildest side, and just for that, Lan was hard again.</p>
<p>Rudolf aligns his ass with Lan’s dick and with all his might he insert it all, both startled, but Rudolf even rises his head backwards and let out a loud moan, but then he looks on Lan again and he smile as he drools. He begins to pump it, due it was tight, Rudolf first rises until the half and then he falls, he does it smoothly and constantly but as the time passes, and with it his ass's tightness, he begins to thrust harder and begin to rise more until he was on the head and from there, he thrusts himself until the base.</p>
<p>In all that time, Rudolf was moaning Lan’s name, how big is his dick and how he wants it all. Rudolf really didn’t look like himself at all, he is completely different to his usual self. Lan is only smiling in his love’s pleasure, he would try to say something, but he would like to see what ideas Rudolf have on mind, so he let him be.</p>
<p>
  <em>-“LAAAN!” – Shout Rudolf as he cums.</em>
</p>
<p>Both were now covered in sperm from their face to their abs, but Rudolf didn’t even care, he just lays down and lifts his legs, showing his open and twitching asshole.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Come on Lan, you know than that isn’t enough! Come here and destroys my ass!” – Shout Rudolf as he smirks naughtily.</em>
</p>
<p>Lan took that like a challenge and was now knelt with both hands grasping Rudolf’s hip, in the moment that Lan’s dick aligns with Rudolf’s hole, he thrust as hard as he did on the pecjob.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “You like it?” – Asked Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “Is that a rhetorical question? You already know what I’m going to say!” – Answered Rudolf as he grunts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “But if you want to know what you could improve… I would like to suggest that you move more those hips!” – Said Rudolf as he grasps Lan’s ass and thrust it deeper.</em>
</p>
<p>Lan growls, but he follows Rudolf’s order and thrust more faster and deeper his hips, and with it, Rudolf was again a moaning mess.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “To think, that not long ago he was dying in shame due he couldn’t confess… he really chances when we do it isn’t?” – Lan thought as he thrust Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>After what it felt like days, both are laying down, breathing and sighing heavily, with their bodies covered in semen and other fluids, even they have scratches, marks bites and hickeys all over them, it was obvious that they had the night of their lives.</p>
<p>Lan begins to get up, he is somewhat dizzy for all this, but he could care for himself, the only “bad thing” is that his dick is very sensitive, it was flaccid but only touch it provoke a kind of “burn” it was like the consecutive jerk off by hours, but compared to Rudolf, he was at far fine.</p>
<p>Rudolf has a small bulge on his abs, and his hole was very open but still twitching, even some cum was getting out, when Lan press on the bulge, Rudolf grunts and more cum gets out of his already open hole… he really filled him up like a turkey. Rudolf’s nipples were swollen, more than they already were, but this time they had remains of blood, he really pressed them very badly, but when Lan try to touch it to see their status, Rudolf screams, and he lifts with his hands covering his nipples.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I-it’s hurt!” – Exclaimed Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “You are hurt?! I was too hard?”- Asked Lan worried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “… Don’t worry about it, I have… worst scenarios that this one, it’s just that they are very sensitive this time, but not in the good way, I think that I can’t even use anything on my chest for a while.” – Explain Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I’m sorry, I guess that I let me go to much.” – Said Lan</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I told you to don’t worry, to be fair… I provoke you. I need to control that side of myself If I want to be with you!” – Said Rudolf a little determinate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “What are you talking about? You don’t have to keep the beast inside! If we are going to date, I want all of you, even that.” – Said Lan as he kisses Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “So… its really official?... wh-what we do now?” – Asked Rudolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “The night is still young, after all that… we can just drink until we go to bed.” – Said Lan as he searches his bottle of rice wine.</em>
</p>
<p>Lan offers Rudolf a glass and he begin to fill it with wine, then fills his own. Both toast by their union under the moonlight and drinks. Then, as they were sat, they lay on each other.</p>
<p>
  <em>- “I love you, Rudolf.”- Said Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “H-hey, don’t said it so casually. Those words, aren’t saved for a special moment? I don’t think that being naked and cover in fluids are one…” – Said Rudolf as he gets a little red.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “What are you saying? From now on, any moment that I’m with you, I will say it, because it will always be a special moment for me, so be prepared.” – Said Lan as he hugs Rudolf smoothly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- “… Then… if it like that. I love you, Lan.” – Said Rudolf quietly as he hugs back Lan.</em>
</p>
<p>Both hugs for a while and saw the stars after that, and just like that, they got they first date of many.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are here, thanks for reading and i hope that you like it.<br/>This time i tried to include more NSFW content and see what happens XD<br/>Next story could probably be in Spanish maybe or both, i would think about it.<br/>That would be all this time, See you next time, SableXD out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>